Anniversary Error
by SarahWuzHere
Summary: One year to the day after Reid was kidnapped, the team remembers how lucky they are to have him. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first ever FanFic so I am open to praises, comments, criticism,etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I believe CBS has that happiness..

One year. That was how long it had been since Spencer Reid was kidnapped. And, as happy as he as Reid was that he was found and he'd made it year, he really didn't want anyone to remember or make a big deal about it.

"Hey, guys." Reid greeted his teammates, reaching his desk.

"Hi, Reid. Is that coffee?" Morgan asked, practically drooling.

"Yes it is. I got some for everybody," Reid informed them, handing Morgan his cup. "And one for Emily." He handed her cup over.

"That was really nice of you. Thanks, Reid." Prentiss responded.

"Yeah, thanks Kid." Morgan agreed.

"I'm going to hand out the rest" Spencer told them, walking off.

Emily turned to her computer, sipping her coffee. Checking her e-mail, she noticed she had one from Reid. It read:

"Dear Emily,

I was thinking about something Gideon told me a while ago. I was telling him that I had been rude to another team member. He told me to 'Make it right'. So here it goes.

After Georgia, I was addicted to Dilaudid. Tobias injected me with it while the camera was off.

What I'm trying to say, is that I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'll understand of you don't forgive me but it was worth a try.

I'm sorry.

Spencer Reid."

Emily smiled at the thought that Reid was coming out of his shell a little bit and asking for forgiveness. Sure, she forgave him a while ago but Reid was just too soft to not ask for forgiveness.

"What are you smiling at? Got a secret lover that you're e-mailing?" Morgan grinned

"You bet" she said sarcastically.

CM 4Ever 3

"Garcia, I brought you coffee" Reid knocked on her door.

"Enter the lair at your own risk" she answered. Reid chuckled and walked in.

"It's a chocolate latte. I thought you might like some" he told her.

"Awe, thanks Dr. Awkward. That reminds me! I have something for you" Garcia said, digging through her desk drawers.

"Dr. Awkward?" Reid muttered.

"Here you go." She told him, handing over a tin of cookies.

"Penelope, you shouldn't have." Spencer blushed.

"They're snicker doodles." She replied.

"Well, I'll take them then. What's the occasion?"

"Last year on this day you were kidnapped. And I remembered." She admitted.

"Yes, I remember. Could you perhaps keep that between us?" he hoped.

"Sure thing, sweet peach."

"I'm going to take this Rossi. Thank you, Garcia."

CM 4Ever 3

"Come in." Rossi said in response to Reid's knocking.

"I brought in coffee foe everyone. Here is yours." Reid placed the coffee cup on Rossi's desk. "I didn't know what kind you kind so I just got you black."

"That's fine. So what's the event? We usually drink crappy break room coffee." Rossi wondered.

"Well, I thought we could use a break from that." Reid gulped a little bit.

"Are you ok? You look nervous." Rossi noted.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling kind of sick. I didn't get much sleep last night and I don't want Hotch to send me home." Reid lied smoothly.

"Take a five-hour energy" Rossi suggested.

"No, I'll be fine once I drink my coffee. Enjoy." Reid exited,

Rossi sat deep in thought for a while. He had thought the kid had warmed up to him a bit. But, by his abrupt leave, Dave wasn't really sure anymore.

CM 4Ever 3

"Hey, Hotch?" Reid entered Hotch's office.

"Hmm?" Hotch barely looked over the case file he was reading.

"I brought coffee for everybody." Reid handed the coffee to him.

"Thank you. Black, right?"

"As always. What's the case file?" Reid asked. Hotch looked startled and quickly closed the file. _That was very un-Hotch like,_ Reid thought.

"Um, an old kidnapping case." Hotch responded. Reid stiffened at the thought.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to give JJ her coffee. So, uh bye" Reid left.

Hotch picked up the case file and scanned it over. Has it really only been year since Reid was taken?

Cm 4Ever 3

"JJ, I got you some Starbucks." Reid told her before entering the office.

"Thanks Spence. That's very kind of you." JJ replied, making Reid blush.

"No problem. It's just the way you like it"

"And to think I was about to head to the break room and get bland office coffee." JJ said sarcastically while graciously accepting the coffee. Reid chuckled.

"So what exactly is the event where the coffee addict brings in Starbucks?" JJ grinned.

"No such thing. Just felt like bringing some in. Do we have a case?"

"Um, yeah. This one is in Georgia."

"Fun." He noticed JJ was twirling a pen between her fingers. "Did you know that on average, 100 people will die each year b choking on ballpoint pens?" he added.

"Only you would know that. Can you please go tell the team to meet in the conference room?" she hoped.

"Sure thing." Closing the door behind him, Spencer walked to the edge of the bullpen.

"We have a case" he announced.

"I just sat back down" Morgan sighed.

"Oh, you poor baby" Prentiss mocked. Reid heard them bickering all the way to the conference room.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Review are my friend! Especially considering this is my first fiction piece. This is a three-shot by the way. I will try to update tomorrow.

-Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

First off, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! Things in my life lately have been really crazy so reviews make my day =]

Disclaimer: I don not own Criminal Minds. That bit of joy belongs to CBS.

Anniversary Error.

"I think Garner may have taken the officers to a place he feels comfortable in. He knows that taking them is wrong but he feels that if he doesn't do this his father's innocence will go unheard of. And taking them to a place he's ok with will help put him at ease." Reid noted

"Taking three police officers to prove that the justice system was wrong about his father is just crazy." Prentiss added.

"What people do to prove their family was innocent." Morgan said, disgustedly.

"His father may have been innocent but this guy isn't" Hotch responded.

"Garcia, could you possibly get a list of places this guy went to school?" Reid hoped.

"Will do, Cutie Pie. It's a good thing that I brought my handy dandy laptop with me." Garcia told him from across the jet.

"Have an idea Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Well, I remembered that Yale was basically a safety school for me so maybe this guy has a safety school also." Reid suggested.

"Ok, so Garner went to Boston Public schools and then attended the Ohio State University." Garcia replied.

"So what is so important to him that's in Georgia?" Morgan wondered aloud.

"What I don't get is why he kidnapped three police officers to prove his father didn't kill a man over 10 years ago?" JJ brought up.

"Probably because he went to the police office all this time to tell them it wasn't his father but they didn't listen to him and this is the only way he can make them listen" Rossi told the team.

"Let's take a break. We have a few hours till we land." Hotch offered.

Reid was too busy to notice that the whole team slipped into the small kitchen in the jet.

Meanwhile, the team was working a surprise for the young genius. They had all remembered that Reid was kidnapped a year ago. All except Rossi, that is. But they had informed him while they were putting together ideas to celebrate.

Reid sat oblivious, staring at the case file in front of him. He was a little startled when he heard singing behind him.

"Happy one year anniversary to you, happy one anniversary to you. We are so happy you made it out alive, happy one year anniversary to you" Garcia sang while the rest of the team members mumbled little parts. Morgan was carrying a tiny cupcake with a lit candle sticking out of the top.

When the song came to an end, the team was standing in front of Reid, holding the cupcake out to him.

"What is all of this?" Reid asked, slightly confused.

"You were kidnapped a year ago. We all remembered and instead of making the day more depressing we decided that we should just be happy that you got out alive" JJ responded.

"So what's with the cupcake?"

"That was Garcia's idea. To celebrate that everything turned out ok." Morgan answered.

"Now hurry and make a wish before the flame goes out!" Garcia demanded.

Reid looked around him and realized that even though he had struggled after being tortured, he had family. Family who would try to make a sad day better and always be there to rescue him from any situation he was in. _I wish we could all stay together, _Reid wished before blowing at the candle.

"Does this mean we all have to get a little piece of the cupcake?" Hotch joked.

"Only the survivor gets the cupcake. It's his favorite flavor" Garcia scolded.

"No, it's fine. Let's divide the cupcake into sevenths and we can all have a piece." Reid insisted.

So the team sat there and enjoyed their time together, rather than thinking of the difficult case ahead of them.

A/N: Sorry it's not that much but there's just not enough time in the day to write more. The last chapter is hopefully going up tomorrow.

Till the next time.

-Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you for the great reviews. I'm really enjoying writing this. I may do a follow-up. Like a chapter for each anniversary of his kidnapping but I haven't decided yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. But I wish I did I also don't own Get Smart, which is mentioned in this chapter.

Anniversary Error Chapter Three.

The team had just finished the case a while ago. Reid was rather stressed about the case considering he saw how close Garner and his father were even though his father was in jail. Reid knew that he would never have that even if he saw his dad again. The hurt that he felt from his dad leaving was just too overwhelming to forgive him easily.

Reid was in the car with the rest of the team, heading back to their hotel. The case may have been over, but they decided to stay an extra night.

"I propose a movie night." Morgan declared.

"I'm up for that. What movie?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know. But not a chick flick!" Rossi warned.

"What about you, Spence? Do you have any suggestions?" JJ wondered.

"I don't know. A comedy maybe?" Reid offered.

"How about Get Smart?" Morgan suggested.

After they all agreed on "Get Smart" and got back to their hotel, Morgan and Garcia went to find a movie store and Hotch pulled Reid over to the side when they were going upstairs.

"Reid, are you ok? This case had a lot to do with fathers and sons. And it probably wasn't easy for you considering your father left you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It bothered me a little bit but what do you expect?" Reid answered.

"Ok, if you say so. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for the movie. You might want to bring a book. Garcia's bound to get a chick flick instead of Get Smart" Hotch realized. Reid chuckled and headed to his room.

Once in his hotel room, he was alone with his thoughts which kept turning back to the case and the jealousy he felt for Garner's relationship with his father. Then he suddenly remembered that he still had those two vials of Dilaudid is his messenger bag.

Leaping off the bed, Reid raced to his bag and dug through the contents until he found the two small glass vials. One part of his was desperate to escape while the other was telling him he was stronger then this. _I don't need these. I'm better than this,_ Reid thought.

Shuddering slightly, he found his way to the bathroom and stared at him self in the mirror. After a few moments he turned the vials over and poured the drugs down the drain. He smiled thinking that he had just overcome his demons. Reid stood there staring at himself in the mirror, smiling, until he heard a knock in the door.

"Pretty Boy, we have the movie!" Morgan yelled

"I'm coming." Reid called back. He swung the door open and saw the whole team standing there.

"We're watching the movie in your room. No protests!" Garcia told him.

He laughed as he let the team in. He looked around the room at the team getting set up for the movie and he realized that his family was all he ever really needed. Sure, they weren't biological but they were still family.

Closing the door to his room, he remembered something Gideon told him on the video camera when he was kidnapped. "This can not break you." Gideon had said. And it didn't break him.

"At the end of the day, life's a lesson" –Suggestion By Orelia.

A/N: Ta-da! The end of a pretty good story, I think. Oh, and so sorry that I posted the same chapter! I feel so dumb now :/

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, etc. I read my e-mails today and most of them were notifications from and when I saw what they were I had the biggest, dumbest smile plastered on my face all day

I'll be writing a new one-shot soon. It'll either be about Reid seeing Gideon after all these years or about him having a girlfriend and the team meeting her. Maybe I'll do a one-shot about both of those. Only time will tell.

Thanks! Love you guys!

-Sarah


End file.
